Harry Potter and The Angel
by kydarkangel2007
Summary: What if the dursleys had killed Harry before he had a chance to go to hogwarts well find out in this story.


Harry Potter and The Angel

What would have happened if the Dursley's had actually killed Harry before he could get his letter and be safe at Hogwarts. Well in this one shot you'll find out although it will not be a good story so don't read if you don't like violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own all rights and people belong to J.K Rowling I just play around with her characters.

Little Harry didn't know what he did to deserve the fact of his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon didn't love him like they loved Dudley at that moment Harry was making dinner at just 4 years old. He knew that he had to get it done quickly because his uncle was due home from work and he didn't want to get beaten like he had gotten the night before he was still sore from the lashes across his back and legs.

I know your life on earth was troubled  
>And only you could know the pain<br>You weren't afraid to face the Devil  
>You were no stranger to the rain<p>

That night when his uncle got home Harry could already tell that he had a bad day at work and he knew that no matter what he was going to get beat that night out of anger from something going wrong. See the thing with Harry was that strange things always happened to him and he couldn't explain when it did happen like turning his teachers wig blue it wasn't meant to happen but it did. As soon as he was done cooking he was thrown in his cupboard and told to be quiet or else.

Go rest high on that mountain  
>Son your work on earth is done<br>Go to Heaven a shoutin'  
>Love for the Father and the Son<p>

As soon as dinner was done Harry was dragged out of his cupboard and his uncle already had a belt in hand and as he brought it down on Harry's back and legs he knew it was going to end tonight because he didn't stop when Harry could no longer move and as his uncle brought out a knife and started to stab him the only thought in Harrys head was that he was going to finally meet his parents.

Oh, how we cried the day you left us  
>We gathered round your grave to grieve<br>Wish I could see the angels' faces  
>When they hear your sweet voice sing<p>

On a self far away in Scotland a single device glowed and whistled to let its occupants know that the one boy they had put their trust and hope in had finally let go. One man Albus Dumbledore and a lady Minerva McGonagall stood quickly and ran to the floo and made their way to number 4 privet drive where their one hope was hopefully still alive. When they got to the door they pounded on the door and when Petunia finally opened the door she told the freaks to go away and closed the door quickly in their face.

So go rest high on that mountain  
>Son, your work on earth is done<br>Go to Heaven a shoutin'  
>Love for the Father and the Son<p>

However what she didn't count on was Minerva blowing the door off the hinges in order to get to the boy that she had considered a grandchild. They searched the house high and low and when they asked where young harry was petunia ignored them and said that the freak had left and they didn't know where he was. Albus knowing better he used a locater spell and found that his wand pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. Albus rushed over and under the locks but when he opened the door he didn't expect to see the broken body of a 4 yr old little boy covered in bruises and blood when he bent down to check for a pulse he knew that he was just too late.

So go rest high on that mountain  
>Son, your work on earth is done<br>Go to Heaven a shoutin'  
>Love for the Father and the Son<p>

The next day was a dark and gloomy day for the Wizarding World the paper had told of Harry Potter who had been abused and killed by his relatives just because of jealousy and spite for a small boy who had only every had tragic things happen to him from the day he was born. The funeral for that one small child was to take place the next day at Godric's Hallow where young Harry would be buried next to his parents in hopes that one day he would be remembered for more than just being the boy who lived.

Go to Heaven a shoutin'  
>Love for the Father and the Son<p>

The songs played for Harry funeral were as follows Go Rest High On That Mountain by Vince Gill and In The Arms Of An Angel by Sarah Mclachlan. They all suited this little boy so much he had suffered a great deal and now he was finally at peace and not in pain.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
>For the break that will make it ok<br>There's always some reason to feel not good enough?  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<br>I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
>Memories seep from my veins<br>They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<p>

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
>From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
>You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here<p>

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
>There's vultures and thieves at your back<br>The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
>That you make up for all that you lack<br>It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
>It's easier to believe<br>In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
>That brings me to my knees<p>

In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
>From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
>In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here<p>

Readers child abuse it wrong and if you know somebody who is being abused or if your child know of a child please help them all children are the future and in order for that to happen they have to be around to grow and be the future generation.


End file.
